


The Thrill of the Chase

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Banter, M/M, Pick Up Lines, Smut, confident aaron, porn with a bit of plot, smartmouth sugden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: He wanted him, and he was going to have him - he knew that, Aaron knew that. It was just the thrill of the chase.orRobert tries his best to get the fit mechanic to give him the time of day.





	The Thrill of the Chase

Robert wasn’t desperate, far from it. He’d been the object of most peoples fantasies since he was a teenager, women or men - it didn’t matter, he still had the desired effect. He wouldn’t say he had suitors falling at his feet but he was definitely having trouble fighting them off, _if you know what I mean_. Victoria had labelled him a serial dater, he called it the Sugden charm - bound to work on anyone he fancied, that is until Aaron Dingle came along. 

He wasn’t even looking, not that he ever needed to but Aaron had seemingly come out of nowhere and landed straight in the centre of Roberts want/need/desire. A surly mechanic with a bad temper and _good_ everything else. Robert wanted him, he wasn’t even ashamed to admit it. He wanted him, and he was going to have him - he knew that, Aaron knew that. It was just the thrill of the chase. 

Aaron didn’t make it easy, and that was part of the attraction for Robert - someone too hot to handle, someone he couldn’t just reach out and touch, someone with a bit of _bite_. Robert just couldn’t get enough. It had started with a lustful gaze in the Woolpack, one that Aaron hadn’t denied when he raked his eyes agonisingly slowly down the length of Roberts body and then back up again. It was just that usually Robert could signal towards the gents and his sweetheart would follow him for ten minutes of downright filthy fun but by the time Robert had emerged from the bathroom Aaron had taken it upon himself to start up a game of darts with one of the punters. 

_Hard to get_ Robert thought to himself _I can work with that._ Except hard-to-get was an understatement, it was as though Aaron was completely off-limits. He wasn’t just denying Robert any leeway and then letting himself fall to his knees at the end of the night, this had been going on for _weeks_ and quite frankly, Robert was finding it difficult to wait. To put it bluntly, Robert hadn’t had a shag in _forever_ and that was down to Aaron. How could he put his charm to work on someone else when the only person writhing around in his mind was the fit mechanic from up the road? Something needed to be done, and preferably before Robert died from a severe case of blue balls. 

Robert hadn’t made his infatuation a secret, in fact he’d embarrassed himself on more than one occasion by asking Aaron out publicly. Something as endearing as a sarcastic comment wasn’t enough to make Robert back off though, he was thick-skinned and in a way it increased his want, tenfold. Especially added to the flicker of a smile that always danced in the corner of Aaron’s mouth as he knocked him back. He was interested, Robert _knew it._ That’s how Robert had found himself at the garage that day, despite the fact that Cain - Aaron’s even grumpier Uncle - was working in the office. 

“Morning” Robert greeted, politely tipping his head towards the gaffer

“Sugden” Cain acknowledged in return, a smirk playing on his lips as he anticipated Aaron’s reaction to their guest

“Don’t see your car, Robert” Aaron sighed, glancing out at the forecourt before burying his head back into the engine he was working on

“Observant as ever” Robert smiled, hanging onto the way his name had slipped like butter from Aaron’s tongue. 

“Well as you can see I’m busy so whatever declaration of love you’ve got lined up for me today, get a move on with it” Aaron challenged, raising his eyebrows

“Love?” Robert mused, leaning against the car “and here’s me thinking we were still at foreplay”

Aaron’s expression wavered, breaking slightly until Cain burst out laughing in the background.

“Not gonna happen Sugden, now off you pop - I’m sure there’s a desperate twink somewhere who actually wants your attention”

“Do I detect jealousy, Aaron?”

“No. You see this?-..” Aaron hovered his finger around his face “..-this is pure irritation, now do one before I show you my angry face”

“I’d quite like to see your angry face” Robert leaned in and whispered loudly “Wonder if it’s as sexy as your moody one?”

Aaron huffed in reply, wiping his greasy fingers on an oil rag as Cain sniggered behind him.

“If you don’t want your car sorted, piss off - I’m busy” he said pointedly

“Car’s alright, wouldn’t mind you servicing _my_ engine though..” 

Cain was in tears by now and it was either that or Roberts boldness but Aaron was fighting a grin away as he tensed his jaw. 

“What do you want Robert?”

“One good reason” Robert bit back instantly

“Go on?”

“One good reason why you won’t go for _one_ drink with me”

“Well you’re dressed like my old history teacher” Aaron said bluntly, glancing momentarily as Roberts paisley shirt. 

“I could always slip into something you’d appreciate..” Robert shrugged, glancing down at his _favourite_ shirt. 

“What? Like a coma?” Aaron dead-panned, slamming his mug of tea messily on top of his toolbox and spilling it over his fist

Cain chuckled from his desk, smirking at Roberts defeated expression

“Any other.. pointers?” Robert sighed, raising an eyebrow

“You only asked for the one” Aaron shrugged

“Can I hear the others over dinner? Tonight.. say.. 7pm?” Robert tried

“Can’t.. Soz” Aaron shrugged “I’m washing my hair” 

Robert sloped off across the gravel, feeling not defeated but a little set-back. He’d never spent this long trying to woo someone, especially someone as _normal_ as Aaron. Sure, the high-end business types with tons of cash and little patience were sometimes on the difficult end of the spectrum but it never took more than a few days to have them eating out of the palm of his hand. There was something about Aaron though, something endearing and captivating that made the chase all the more fun. Robert wanted, no, Robert _needed_ to unravel him, in all the best ways. 

\--  
\--

After a pretentious lunch date with a difficult client and a two hour traffic Jam Robert was well and truly having a bad day. He walked into The Woolpack intent on a strong whiskey and a table for one, it’s day’s like this that Robert just needs to let loose and he can’t do that in his Sisters box room watching reruns on the telly. He was surprised to see Aaron behind the bar, covering for his Mum with a smile on his face as he conversed with the regulars, he likes to think that Aaron’s eyes brightened just a tad when he saw him, but he’s not that optimistic. 

“Evening” Aaron nodded, shutting the till and moving over to where Robert was propped up against the bar

“Whiskey please” Robert mumbled, loosening his tie “Straight”

“What? No pick-up lines? Not even one?” Aaron mused, secretly more curious than he let on

“Not had a great day” Robert shrugged, knocking back his drink as he slid a twenty pound note across the woodwork

“Losing your touch are ya Sugden?” Aaron shot playfully, refusing to give up his game “Seriously, you okay though?” 

Roberts face softened at the prospect of Aaron actually showing interest

“Shit day” Robert sighed, leaning on his fist “I know one person who could drastically improve it though”

“Working” Aaron shrugged, nodding towards the pub that for a Tuesday night didn’t have many punters

“Looks busy” Robert rolled his eyes sarcastically 

“Nah, seriously.. Mums at the Doctors and Charity’s skiving, it’s just me here..” 

“You saying if you weren’t working I might actually stand a chance?” 

Aaron smiled, turning to take payment from Pearl for her round

“Guess we’ll never know ‘ey?” 

It’s Roberts turn to smile now, and if he wasn’t completely defeated by a rough day he’d be cocky enough to say that Aaron was well up for it. But the night was still young and Aaron was still as _interesting_ as ever. 

Robert had been propping up the bar for a good hour by now, making small talk with Aaron in between serving and genuinely having a good time, even if they were separated by a country bar and the glares of the regular drinkers. 

“You know..” Robert smiled, beckoning Aaron over so he can speak privately into his ear “You’d only be gone five.. ten minutes tops..” 

“What are you on about?”

“Quick Blowie in the bogs? Can’t say it’s not tempting?” Robert grinned smugly

Aaron laughs at the sheer arrogance of the man before him. “I’m not a teenager, I’m sure even the great Robert Sugden couldn’t have me in ten fucking minutes flat” 

“Prove it” Robert challenged, licking his lips as he watched Aaron bite his own.  
“You know, all this flirting makes me think I’m definitely worth more than a Blowie in the Gents”

“Right you are” Robert grinned “and what did you have in mind?”

Aaron shrugged his shoulders “You tell me, you’re the cocky prick who thinks he can pull me” 

“I think I’ve already pulled you, Aaron” 

“Hmmm…” Aaron tilts his head “Not exactly ripping my kit off for you though am I?” 

“There’s still time” Robert grinned, feeling like a blushing school boy as Aaron winks at him before serving another punter. 

\--  
\--

It’s not far of midnight by the time Chas shows her face, something about feeling much better after her appointment so having drinks with a mate. Aaron doesn’t look convinced and he’s more than happy at the fact that Robert has waited all night for him, though he tries his best not to plaster it all over his face. Robert slides out of the side door after giving Aaron a lingering stare, Aaron side eyes him before cutting conversation short with his Mum, stringing her a lie about how he’s off to bed and he’ll see her in the morning before rushing through the back room and out of the back door. 

Roberts already waiting with his back against the side wall, his signature smirk playing dangerously on his lips. “Thought I’d never get you away” He mused, letting Aaron follow him as he walks towards Keepers Cottage. “You’re taking me to your sisters?” Aaron frowned, trailing after him anyway.

“No” Robert grinned, taking his keys from his pocket and jingling them “I’m taking you to my car”

Aaron’s face lit up at the prospect of getting away from the village “Should I have packed a bag?” 

“Nah, It’s much more amusing watching you do the walk of shame tomorrow” 

Aaron smiled cheekily, navigating his way to the passenger side of Roberts Audi and sliding into the plush leather seats. 

Robert’s booked them into this posh hotel just outside of Hotten, says that the breakfast menu is to die for but Aaron gives him a sharp comment about working up an appetite and soon enough the men are in the double-room, with the back of Roberts knees colliding with the bed and Aaron toppling down on top of him. 

“Get bored of playing hard-to-get?” Robert bit cockily, before dragging Aaron’s bottom lip between his teeth

“Got bored of your poor attempt at foreplay” Aaron responded dryly, grinding his semi-hard crotch against the older man’s. 

“I think you like it really” Robert quipped “Love the attention, love my smart mouth” 

“Love to see what else your mouth can do” Aaron grinned, tugging at Roberts shirt and deftly unfastening the buttons

Robert took the hint and ran with it, shoving his lips roughly against Aaron’s as he took control, flipping them over on the bed so he was straddling the younger man and only breaking the kiss to push Aaron’s shirt up and over his head. Aaron threw his head back against the pillow, exposing his neck to Roberts tongue, lips and teeth - gasping as they grazed hungrily across his Adams apple before biting down on his pulse, sucking until a large bruise formed.  
Within minutes they were both stripped down to their boxers, eyes wild and lips swollen from the friction. Aaron groaned at the assortment of sensations, Roberts wet mouth trailing down his chest, hands _everywhere_ and his impressive erection pushing roughly against his own. Robert swept his tongue flat against Aaron’s already-hard nipple, worrying it between his teeth as his palms roamed his torso, goosebumps rising as his fingers grazed the most sensitive areas. 

Aaron made no secret of losing control, the façade was over - no point in playing hard-to-get when they both knew _exactly_ what they were here for. His hips bucked gently in rhythm as Roberts met his and pushed back down, rocking back and forth in sync as his mouth paid special attention to Aaron’s upper half. Aaron’s fingers entwined themselves in Roberts unruly blonde, tugging gently each time he did something especially good, Robert’s quiet moans letting Aaron know how much he was enjoying the slight roughness. 

Robert slid Aaron’s boxers easily over his hips and discarded them to the floor in one swoop, moving his mouth to place kisses on his hipbones, edging down to his thighs and teasing the sensitive skin there, nipping and sucking while his fingertips kneaded handfuls of flesh. It felt like forever for Aaron as Robert’s mouth teased everywhere but his most sensitive part, soon he was tugging Robert by the hair and growling a needy _“Please, Rob”_ as Robert smirked, breathing hot air onto his glistening cock-head. 

Aaron’s breath hitched as Robert finally got his mouth on him, sucking hungrily at the tip and letting his tongue dip in and out of his slit, soaking up the salty pre-cum that was spilling out. Their eyes locked until Robert took him down to the back of his throat, Aaron’s eyes rolling backwards as he moaned throatily, tightening the grip on Roberts hair. The walls of his throat contracted around Aaron’s length as Robert swallowed him down, sliding off and then on again in one slick movement until he built up a steady rhythm, bobbing up and down as Aaron panted at the feeling. 

Roberts long fingers teased his balls as his mouth took care of the rest, rolling them around gently before letting his fingertips explore further and brush against the puckered skin of his hole. Aaron took the hint, reaching his arm out to fish the condom and lube from the floor before throwing it desperately in Roberts direction and spreading his legs further apart. Robert didn’t break contact, expertly continuing his oral assault as he unscrewed the cap and coated his fingers with lubricant. 

Aaron quivered involuntarily as the cold lube coated the crease of his arse, feeling Roberts thumb press lightly against his hole, the pad circling gently before slowly pushing inside to the first knuckle. Robert hummed around his cock at the ease in which his digit was accepted, the vibrations only sending Aaron into further relaxation as his hole loosened around Roberts thumb, sliding in and out at an agonisingly slow pace. “More” Aaron groaned, pushing down wantonly against Roberts thumb as the older man smirked around the cock buried deep in his mouth. 

Robert swapped his thicker digit for his index finger, pistoning it in and out for a few seconds before he added another alongside it, scissoring them as Aaron opened up around him - his whole body unravelling at Roberts touch alone. Robert let Aaron’s cock fall from his mouth clumsily, a string of saliva-soaked pre-cum joining his swollen bottom lip to his tip before joining his fingers and licking and sucking hungrily at Aaron’s fluttering hole. 

By now Aaron was grinding his arse down uncontrollably, riding Roberts fingers with his eyes blown black and back arched desperately. Robert was three fingers in now, his tongue pushing its way into any gap it could locate as Aaron moaned freely above him. Robert twisted his wrist unexpectedly, finding his prostate almost instantly and bringing an audible gasp from Aaron before he grabbed his shoulder to stop him. “Can’t last much longer… need you inside me” and who was Robert to deny a man in need?

It took barely fifteen seconds for Robert to quickly free his fingers, rip open the foil packet with his teeth and slide it over his throbbing cock, coating liberally with lube before lining up at Aaron’s used entrance. By now Aaron was digging his fingers into Roberts biceps, pulling him ever closer, his eyes silently conveying every ounce of desperation, want, need as Robert pushed slowly past the ring of muscle and inside Aaron’s tight, hot channel. He pressed his lips against Aaron’s slowly and sensually as he edged in further, tasting his hot, wanting mouth as he moaned around their kiss and contracted against his sensitive cock. 

He bottomed out relatively easily, the excessive pre-preparation proving useful as he closed the gap between them. He could feel Aaron’s heart beating against his chest as they lost themselves in their kiss, pausing only momentarily as Aaron breathed out a short instruction to move before sucking on his bottom lip. He rocked his hips slowly against Aaron’s, listening to the delightful sounds coming from the younger man, loud and needy even though they were partially muffled by his mouth on his. 

His speed and accuracy improved rather quickly and soon enough he was slamming into Aaron’s prostate on every thrust, biting down on Aaron’s clavicle as he charged into the bundle of hypersensitive nerves bringing a string of barely-coherent babble and profanities from the younger man. The sheen of sweat glistening across Aaron’s forehead was making his dark curls stick messily to his skin, a sight that made Robert impossibly harder as he powered in and out of the younger man. 

“God you look so fucking good” Robert whispered hoarsely into Aaron’s ear “Wish you could see yourself, _fuck!”_

Aaron didn’t respond verbally, too out-of-control to voice anything other than moans and _fuck! _and incoherences. Instead he loosened his grip on Roberts bicep, moving one shaky hand to grip his jaw and pulled him into a hot, messy kiss, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist as Robert sped up his movements, pushing them closer and closer to the edge until-…__

___“Nnnngghhh! Fuck!”_ _ _

__It felt like hours rather than minutes after the delirium wore off and they both found their way back into the real world, Robert slumped exhaustedly on top of Aaron who’s cum and both of their sweat was sandwiched messily between them. Aaron whined at the loss of contact as Robert pulled out of him reluctantly, discarding the condom before laying on his back tiredly._ _

__“That was… wow-..” Aaron whispered hoarsely, tiredly lolling his head to the side to see Robert, eyes closed hum along in response, too spent to add to the conversation intelligently._ _

__Instead he reached out his hand, tugging Aaron towards him until he rolled onto his side, resting his head in the crook of Roberts neck, slinging his arm across his chest in a desperate attempt to dodge the drying ejaculate across his abdomen._ _

__“Mmm.. no talking.. just sleep..” Robert groaned sleepily, pressing a chaste kiss into Aaron’s hairline._ _

__Aaron breathed a laugh, pressing a kiss to Roberts shoulder. He wondered if the sex would have been this good if he’d have just given in and let Robert have him after the first pick-up line, but he doubts it._ _

__Something about the pure want that they both had for so long._ _

__Something about the thrill of the chase._ _


End file.
